herofandomcom-20200223-history
Clare (Power Rangers)
Clare is the sorceress apprentice to Udonna. She is the daughter of the Gatekeeper, Niella; the sister of Udonna. Biography Back during the great battle of Good and Evil, when the Red Warrior went into the gate, Niella was ordered to cast a powerful spell that would seal the gate, and banish Morticon & his armies to the Underworld. However, the spell was so strong that it depleted all of her life force. When the gate was lowered to the depths, Niella was gone. However, the Gatekeeper's spirit still lives through her only heir, Clare. Mystic Force Though Clare did not believe in herself, and only saw herself as an apprentice that still lacked skill, Udonna assured Clare that her missteps were exactly the same that Niella had herself made. In their quest to raise the gates, Koragg captured Udonna and Necrolai had beaten the Rangers badly. This forced Clare to take on the powers of the Gatekeeper, imbued within her mother's tiara. As the Gatekeeper, Clare battled Necrolai, and both her and the Rangers beat the vampire. Koragg then challenged the Gatekeeper to battle, otherwise Udonna would perish. She fought the Knight Wolf with great skill, but was forced to take the battle to the next level. Clare used her magic to become the giant Shinning Moon Warrior. She battled against the Centaurus Wolf Megazord, but was no match for the Dark Magic Koragg had gotten from The Master. After being hit with the powerful dark blast, Clare was returned to her Gatekeeper state and was greatly weakened. In this state, Necrolai took full advantage and used the Gatekeeper magic to rise the Gate to the Underworld to the surface. Koragg then jumped in and kidnapped Clare and began draining her Gatekeeper powers into the Spell Wheel, in order to open the gates to the underworld. Before the Spell Wheel could complete its task, the Red Ranger jumped in and stopped it. He then battled the Knight Wolf and destroyed Koragg's sword. With Clare free, she and the Red Ranger combined their powers in order for Nick to gain temporary control over Catastros. With the last bit of her Gatekeeper powers, Clare was able to send the Gates back to the depths. The tiara was then rendered powerless as Niella's abilities were used up, and Clare returned to being Udonna's apprentice and a sorceress in training. Koragg then jumped in and kidnapped Clare and began draining her Gatekeeper powers into the Spell Wheel, in order to open the gates to the underworld. Before the Spell Wheel could complete its task, the Red Ranger jumped in and stopped it. He then battled the Knight Wolf and destroyed Koragg's sword. With Clare free, she and the Red Ranger combined their powers in order for Nick to gain temporary control over Catastros. With the last bit of her Gatekeeper powers, Clare was able to send the Gates back to the depths. The tiara was then rendered powerless as Niella's abilities were used up, and Clare returned to being Udonna's apprentice and a sorceress in training. Mystic Battle During the final battle in Mystic Fate, the Mystic Mother grants Clare the power of a Sorceress. After Udonna leaves Rootcore with Nick and Leanbow, she becomes the new Sorceress of Rootcore, turning the Xenotome to its final page in the last scene and successfully performing the vanishing spell that she was unable to accomplish in the first episode. Trivia *Clare's last name is given as Langtree on the official UK website. *In The Gatekeeper we find out Clare is Udonna's niece, so that would make her Leanbow/Koragg's niece as well and also Bowen/Nick's cousin. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Clare is voiced by Ayahi Takagaki. Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Bond Protector Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Damsels